


drunk keith (part 1)

by bottomkeefstan2



Series: klance oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2-part oneshot, Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, M/M, Space Dad, not actual smut, sorry sorry but theres gonna be another part with smut, they get drunk and keith wants cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomkeefstan2/pseuds/bottomkeefstan2
Summary: they all get drunk with some altean booze and keith ends up getting horny





	drunk keith (part 1)

"We have booze!" Shiro called from the kitchen of the castle. He and Allura had found some altean versions of alcohol around the castle and decided to let the paladins have some, they needed a break.

Keith and Lance were the last two in the kitchen, their clothes and hair messed up, cheeks flushed. It was obvious that they were just making out, but no one paid attention. "Booze!?" Lance asked excitedly.

Shiro nodded, chuckling and gesturing to all the bottles of altean alcohol on the counter. Pidge stuck her finger in her mouth and faked a gag, shaking her head and walking away. "Ew, count me out." She muttered, going back to her science things.

Allura smiled and picked up a bottle, popping off the top. "It might be way stronger than what you humans are used too, so don't drink too much, please." She took a sip from the bottle she had, coughing a bit after.

Lance quickly grabbed two bottles, one for him and one for Keith. "Well, heh, me and Keithy here are gonna go back to uh.. Doing stuff! Thanks for the booze, 'Llura!" The Cuban grabbed Keith's hand, dragging him back to his room.

Keith giggled as he was dragged, shutting the door behind him. "Wow, that wasn't obvious at all, Lance."

"Oh shut it, mullet." Lance huffed, smiling and handing Keith his bottle.

Keith smiled, taking his bottle and popping off the top before chugging some down. He coughed and shook his head, setting the bottle of alcohol on the bedside table. Now, you would think Keith could handle alcohol pretty well, but no. He was a lightweight and got tipsy from only a few sips, so after chugging down about half the bottle, he was already drunk. His vision was slightly blurred and he started to giggle whenever Lance did something, even just taking a few steps made Keith giggle.

Lance on the other hand, was not a lightweight. He handled drinking pretty well and it took more than chugging down some to get more than tipsy. He laughed whenever Keith giggled, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer. "Hey there, babes~" he purred in the smaller boy's ear, making him giggle some more.

"Hey Lancey Lance, gonna kiss me~?" Keith mumbled, wrapping his arms around Lances neck. "Please kiss me.." He whined as he tangled a hand in Lance's soft, short brown hair. Lance chuckled, bringing one of his hands up to cup Keith's cheek, running his thumb across Keith's bottom lip.

"You really want a kiss, baby?" Lance whispered, his eyes looking into Keith's violet ones before staring at Keith's soft, pink lips. Chuckling darkly when Keith whined, high pitched and desperate, just for a kiss. He leaned in closer, trailing his hand back down to Keith's waist, attempting to pull him closer before pressing his lips to the half-galran's. Keith purred happily and immediately kissed back, making Lance chuckle as he pulled away only slightly. "C'mon Keithy, get on the bed for me, yeah?" He said, his lips brushing against the others as he spoke. The half-galran nodded, whining and quickly getting onto Lance's bed, laying on his back and spreading his legs. 

After undressing himself and leaving on only his boxer briefs, he crawled onto the bed and in between Keith's legs, spreading them more. He kissed along Keith's collarbones and up his pale, unmarked neck (that was going to change very soon), all the way up to his lips before kissing him properly. Lance pulled away, growling out his command, "Undress, Now."

Keith obeyed immediately, whining and quickly undressing himself. He threw all his clothes on the floor, hiccuping a few times. Sober Keith would of never obeyed Lance's command without throwing some kind of fit and would end up with Lance undressing him before being bent over Lance's lap and spanked into submission. Lance chuckled as he sat on the bed and watched Keith undress. After he was naked he got back onto the bed, crawling into Lance's lap and whining. The cuban kissed Keith's cheek, smiling. "Present yourself to me, honey."

Again, Keith obeyed, crawling out of the other's lap and laying on his stomach, sticking his ass in the air, whining and whimpering. Lance smiled, smacking Keith's ass harshly, making Keith yelp and whine. Lance rubbed his ass, spreading his cheeks a bit before blowing a puff of air against Keith's entrance. Keith whined loudly, wiggling his ass around. The taller male licked Keith's balls and across his hole, making Keith moan loudly, desperately. Lance chuckled and kissed the inside of his right cheek, nipping at it a bit. He slowly pushed the tip of his tongue into Keith's hole, closing his eyes and humming softly. Keith moaned and whined, pushing back against Lance's tongue, trying to get it deeper. Lance just pulled his tongue out and smacked Keith's ass. Keith yelped again, moaning louder and starting to beg, hiccuping in between begs. Sober Keith would never beg. 

Lance was loving Drunk Keith.


End file.
